Flying High (Cayci)
by The SPAZtastic Lawlrus
Summary: She's kind of a shitty Sky Knight. Cayci's looking to gather up an at least adequate squadron so they can go on awesome adventures (sometimes with the Storm Hawks). She just wants to battle some Cyclonians and for Atmos' sake, hopes her knighthood isn't a fluke. Warning: OCs, mildly inappropriate language and innuendos, and sillyness. Headaches may occur if taken too seriously.
1. It's This Way!

_A/N: Each chapter is episodic, and said chapter is broken into short subchapters, to make it easier to read. This story isn't meant to be very deep, just light-hearted, simple and humourous - like the actual show itself, so don't read into it too much. I'll appreciate any review given and respond accordingly, so leave something constructive! Or fucking don't, I'm not going to stand over you until you finish reading and then kick you if you don't review... probably. Hopefully this isn't a total waste of your time! :P_

Chapter 1: Reunion

...

Cayci collapsed to her knees and bowed her head. "Go on without me," she wailed. "I can't possibly take another step."

"We're here," an unimpressed voice answered.

She opened one eye, glancing up at her second-in-command. The short girl stood at the top of a sand dune several yards ahead, and had her arm raised to point over the crest. Cayci bounced to her feet and hurried to her friend. "Well then." She lead off at a trot, glancing back over her shoulder. "Don't lag behind!"

The oasis of a city was ablaze with colour, nearly neon against the night sky. Pinks and blues and yellows, fluorescent and radiant, blinded the approaching women. The excessive colour was the only consistency in the city of light. Some buildings were low and fat, desperately hugging the ground, while others seemed as thin as the warm air surrounding them and so tall that they reached the twinkling stars above.

The breeze swept forward to greet them, bringing an almost nauseating sweetness with it. The wind pulled Cayci's yellow hair free from its flimsy bind; the mass of hair caught her friend in the face and the other girl tried to escape by flailing wildly.

"It almost got me that time," she gasped when she finally got free. "You should-"

"You know I'm not going to cut it." Cayci wrinkled her nose. "C'mon, we're already late." A few moments passed before she realized she was alone. "Aveil?" Cayci turned back and placed her fists on her hips. "Let's go."

A smirk curved Aveil's lips. She gestured in the opposite direction. "Well I would, _Sky Knight_," she drawled. "But the auditorium's this way."


	2. Your Ego Seems Familiar

...

The cool, nearly icy air that filled the ornate building was a welcome change. Cayci tipped her head back in awe, impressed by the high, sloping ceiling, and the sheer vastness of the arena. Row after row after row of dark red velvet seats spiraled down to a wide stage with a snow white light shining down on a single spot. The rest of the hall was gently illuminated by the soft blue glow of a small crystal fragment, encased in a simple cabinet of glass.

"There's our prize." Cayci's eyes widened eagerly, mesmerized by the powerful shard.

Aveil did a double take as her gaze caught on Cayci's odd expression. "We are returning the Aurora shard to the Atmosia, aren't we?"

The guard that had until then remained unnoticed, spoke up. "If you want to win it,  
you've got to enter the competition like ev'rybody else."

Cayci laughed. "No, you see, I'm a Sky Knight. You know, defender of the innocent-"

"Do you have a warrant to collect it?"

She deflated like a popped balloon. "Well, this is sort of an unregistered mission..."

"Do you have your papers?"

Silence.

"Then it looks like you'll have to enter just like us _commoners._" He sneered.

Cayci wanted to slug him.

"Where do we sign up?" Aveil jumped in; she seemed to recognize the look on her friend's face. She led her towards a tiny table back near the entrance.

Cayci muttered the whole walk there. "Work so hard, train night and day, slave over books..."

"Once your identification papers come through-"

"I'll be accused of forgery," Cayci scoffed. As Aveil approached the woman seated at the table, Cayci stole a look back at the crystal. Her gaze was interrupted by a large figure that stood too close for comfort.

"You like it?" A deep voice asked, and Cayci craned her neck to stare up at the tattooed face grinning back at her.

"I could take it or leave it," Cayci did her best impression of apathy. It didn't last long. She puffed herself up like a peacock and matched his arrogance. "In this case, it would seem that I'm going to take it."

The man threw back his head and let out a hearty laugh. His eyes gleamed deviously. "Believe what you want, pipsqueak, but there's no way you're walking out of here with that crystal."

"You might be surprised." Aveil, having finished the registration, joined the conversation.

He shrugged his massive shoulders as his gaze swept over her. "And who might you be?"

"Aveil." Her gaze was just as chilling as her tone.

"Name's Adrik," he said, undaunted. "Pleasure to meet you, Aveil."

Cayci butted in, not one to be left out. "And my name's Cayci, I'll be the one beating you in the competition." She was about to taunt the other man further when Aveil cut her off.

"If you'd excuse us, we need to be somewhere."

"Good luck," Adrik called after them. "You'll need it."


	3. Yeah, I Went There

...

"A talent show?" Cayci's voice cracked. "You signed me up for a stupid talent show?!"

"Well I didn't want to do it."

Cayci took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before exhaling heavily. She narrowed her eyes. "What, exactly, do you expect me to do?"

Aveil shrugged. "Recite some of that crystal... chemistry... alchemy... stuff."

Her eyebrows lifted. "You really have no idea what I do," Cayci said.

"Not a clue."

She opened her mouth.

Aveil held up a hand. "Save it for someone who cares, Sky Knight." She softened her words with a smile. "Here's your slip. Don't lose it; it's your ticket to perform."

At the reminder of the show, Cayci paled. She glanced down at the slip of pink paper, thin fingers tracing her number.

A woman with waist-length burgundy hair swept by, accidentally bumping into Cayci as she passed. Cold ebony eyes clashed with widened blue ones but only a glance was spared her way before the woman wordlessly disappeared into the crowd.

Cayci pursed her lips. "Not even an apology," she grumbled.

"Things are different out here in the real world," Aveil said with a yawn. "I'm going to go find myself a seat with a good view." She mimed aiming an imaginary crossbow.

"You didn't bring it, did you?" Cayci asked warily.

Aveil grinned. "You told me not to."

"Can't imagine why'd we'd need weapons at something like this."


	4. Sounds Science-y

...

"Last entrant, please!" They seemed ready to call it a day and be done with the whole show.

Cayci climbed to her feet, digging her hands into her pockets for her slip. Her breath caught in her throat before a low expletive passed her lips. Patting herself down frantically, she cursed her inability to stay organized. It wasn't there. She span in a clumsy circle, scanning the area around her. Nothing.

"Cayci?" Aveil called, stepping into the now-empty back room. "Are you- there you are."

"I can't find my ticket!" Cayci said urgently. "I don't know where it went!"

"I have an idea." The other girl grabbed Cayci's elbow and began dragging her away.

They stopped dead at the back edge of the stage, just out of sight of the crowd. Cayci's jaw dropped.

"And what will you be doing for us today, Cayci?"

The woman with dark red hair smiled. "I suppose I might sing for you." She had a soft, husky voice.

Cayci wanted to tear the woman's voice box right from her throat. She swore quietly. "She must have stolen it when she ran into me." As angry as she was, her curiosity got the better of her. "Why go to all the trouble? Why not just register herself?"

"Maybe she didn't want to use her real name."

"They didn't ask for proof, did they?" She folded her arms across her chest, watching the woman as she cleared her throat.

"No, but-"

Cayci shushed her. The statuesque woman was gracefully lifting her hands, meant to look like just a pretty movement. Cayci thought otherwise. "Those crystals. She's about to activate those crystals on her necklace."

Aveil noticed too. "Should we do something?"

"Not yet."

A tiny smile, almost a smirk, flitted across the woman's face as her fingertips brushed the pale green crystals. They began to glow beneath her touch. She suddenly pushed her palms out and a flash of light exploded forward, washing over the crowd.

Aveil sprang back, knees bent, her eyes wide. Her crossbow was pulled out of nowhere, cocked and ready to go. "What the hell just happened?"

Cayci was more concerned by the crossbow. "Where have you been hiding that?"

"You don't want to know." Aveil grimaced as she targeted the performer.

Cayci rolled her eyes. "Did you at least bring my-" Her thin, custom made sword was thrust into her hands. She slipped an Amplifier into the hilt and was reassured as the blade began to radiate a familiar gold.

Aveil gave Cayci a strange look. "You're awfully relaxed for a person who just witnessed that." She jerked her chin in the direction of the stage. "Want to tell the group what's on your mind?"

"Actually, I'm waiting for her." Cayci inclined her head. "Those are Hypnos crystals and the blast was the, for lack of a better word, infection."

"Sounds science-y."

She made a face at her friend. "But she still hasn't given a command, so-"

The woman's voice echoed loudly off the stone walls as she began to speak. "The fragment of the crystal has been fairly won by me. No one will question or protest this."

Cayci nodded to Aveil. "That's our cue."


	5. Rica Just Needs A Hug

...

"Stop!"

Cayci instantly froze, mid-step. She had flown up the stairs, speed increasing steadily, ready to tackle the imposter. Both her and the woman turned to look at who'd spoken.

A young man with eyes the colour of green fire stood on the other side of the stage, legs braced apart. He had drawn his weapons: two short swords that glowed a light blue, fueled by crystals so rare even Cayci couldn't recognize.

By the way he was threatening the fraud, Cayci assumed he hadn't been caught in the wave of hypnosis either.

The woman didn't seem worried. "Adrik?" She called, folding her hands casually.

The heavily-built man from earlier ignored the steps and jumped onto the stage, a dark grin on his face. He swaggered to the woman's side and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Need a hand?" He asked, a sword of his own clutched in one large hand. Adrik activated it and it sizzled with red-hot energy. It cast an crimson glow on his face as he raised it.

The blade was nearly half her size, Cayci estimated with a shudder. She was glad the two of them had their backs to her. She slowly crept forward, her footsteps absolutely silent.

"You take the boy and his team," the woman said. "Call in the Talons if you want."

He cracked his neck. "They'll just get in my way. They're useless." Adrik spat. He looked down at his ally. "What will you be doing while I take care of them?" They conversed so leisurely, as though they were discussing lazy brunch plans.

"I've got my eyes on the girl." The woman suddenly drove her elbow into Adrik's side and pushed him back.

Cayci retreated, nearly stumbling over her own feet. Her eyes were wide with shock. The woman had not only anticipated her movement, but used Adrik to block her attack with his sword.

He wheezed, glaring at the woman. "That was-"

"Necessary." She shrugged delicately. "Sorry, darling." She turned away from him. "Hurry now, we don't have time to waste." Her pitch-black eyes locked on Cayci and the woman watched her like a predator staring down its prey.

Cayci chewed on the inside of her cheek, hand gripping and regripping her sword. The hunger in the woman's eyes made her nervous. This woman looked as though she wanted to peel back Cayci's skin to look inside. She could almost feel the evil that pulsated from her.

"You're paler than a ghost." The woman approached, slowly closing the distance between them. "Is this your first time?" Eyelids at half-mast, she placed a slender finger to her lips. "I promise I'll be gentle."

Cayci had a hard time finding her voice. "Who are you?" She swallowed.

The woman's eyebrows raised. "Did I not introduce myself? How rude of me." She was almost toe to toe with Cayci now.

Cayci wasn't going anywhere. It was one thing to want to run, it was another to actually bolt. She inclined her head in acknowledgement and forced a bored expression. Her muscles tensed instinctively, as if warning her, telling her to attack first. To keep the fight on her terms.

The woman cupped her face with her hand and tipped her head to one side. "My name is Rica." She bared her teeth into something that vaguely resembled a smile. "And I'm going to kill you."


	6. Facepalm

...

"Like hell you are!" A voice yelled. Aveil stood on the top of a seat in the front row, her crossbow trained on Rica. "Can I shoot her?"

"So you're a Sky Knight, are you?" Rica breathed; her excitement seemed to triple. She dragged her gaze from the blonde to Aveil. "You have to wait your turn, I'll get to you in a minute."

With a sudden burst of confidence, Cayci lifted her chin and grinned. "You assume  
you're going to last a minute in a fight with me." She pointed her sword at Rica's throat. "I give you thirty seconds, tops." She didn't tear her gaze from Rica but quickly addressed Aveil. "Don't go too far but take care of the Talons, I can handle the witch."

Rica raised her hands submissively. "But _Sky Knight_," she hissed between her teeth. "You wouldn't dare strike down an unarmed opponent. That wouldn't be honorable." A near silent laugh passed her lips. "Or are you willing to sink so far?"

"To your level?" Cayci scoffed. "Not in your lifetime." She threw her blade aside before crooking her fingers. "Now we're both weaponless."

"Oh?" Rica was grinning maniacally and Cayci's heart did a back flip as the woman tugged her crisp white shirt from her waistband, revealing a thick belt stretching across her pale stomach. It held at least half a dozen very sharp knives.

Out of the corner of her eye, Cayci saw Aveil clap her hand to her face. Cayci had barely a second before Rica came at her with a knife in each hand, slashing the air viciously.

"Hold still," Rica said with a thrust towards her gut. "I promise to make it quick."

Cayci dove out of the way and rolled to her feet. "You're a devious, lying-"

"Oh darling, you flatter me so."

"Monster," Cayci snapped, curling her hands into fists.

Rica straightened, looking pleased. "We've resorted to name calling now, have we?" She narrowed her eyes. "What happened to staying up on your pedestal?"

Cayci's expression barely flickered in response. She ignored the question, gaze abruptly rising above Rica's head. She reached her hand up to catch what Aveil had retrieved for her.

Time almost seemed to slow. Cayci watched in horror as Rica span on her heel, spotted the sword and turned back to her. Her movement was fluid as she dropped into a crouch and swung her leg in a wide arc, sweeping Cayci off her feet.

Rica caught the sword that gleamed aurulent and pointed it at Cayci's throat. "Checkmate."

"Not quite."

Rica barely twisted out of the way of a brilliant blue sword. She sprang away like a cat, lips pulled back into an ugly snarl.

Cayci was pulled to her feet quickly, still stunned. "You have excellent timing," she told him. "But who are you exactly?"

"Aerrow." He nodded to the insignia painted on his shoulder plate. A lock of dark hair fell into his eyes as he moved. "Of the Storm Hawks."

Her mind refused to process his fame. "Never heard of you," she said, guarding his back as he faced off with Rica.

An opposing man leapt at her and she kicked him square in the chest. He doubled over, coughing and wheezing until her foot made contact with his head, knocking him out.

"Kicking a man while he's down." A low growl reached her ears. "I like it."


	7. What An Asshole

...

Cayci was abruptly yanked backwards and a large, grasping hand just missed her. She was too stunned to show Aerrow her appreciation for yet again saving her ass. As she left his side to advance upon Adrik, she grew angry at herself. She was a Sky Knight, for Atmos' sake, her ass shouldn't need saving!

She channeled her indignation into her fight. Utilizing her strengths, she'd have to stay light on her feet to win. He may have the size and strength on his side, but she was very quick.

Playing the aggressor, Cayci darted past him and ducked down to strike the back of his knees. As he stumbled she struck again and again until he hit the floor.

Adrik sent her a wide grin as he propped himself casually up on one elbow. It was at that moment a nervous realization struck her. He wasn't trying in the least.

"Are you not taking the fight seriously?" She was offended.

His eyebrows lifted. "Fight?" Adrik laughed. "Come now, this isn't a fight."

Cayci gritted her teeth together. "Then let's make it one."

"I'm not sure if you can handle me." He slowly pushed himself to his feet.

She watched warily as Adrik straightened and stretched. "You ready?"

"You're new at this, aren't you?" He asked, hands clasped behind his head. "Rule number one." His hands slid down his back and ripped his sword from its scabbard. Adrik lunged at her. "Never give your opponent an opportunity."

She was forced back, dodging strike after strike. He was unwavering and it didn't take long for her to tire. Cayci sprang off the stage and ducked into the stands. It was only then that she realized the crowd hadn't moved.

She shuffled between feet on her hands and knees. "Aveil," she hissed, searching for her friend. Her breaths were coming out in short, sharp bursts and the cramp in her side throbbed in rhythm with her frantic heartbeat. "Aveil!" Last she'd seen, Aveil had been near the judges' table. Now if she could just figure out where that was...

"Oh, hello." Familiar eyes peeked out at her a row above. "How nice to run into you like this." Aveil sat back on her heels. "You know, I can honestly say that I never thought I'd be crawling around on my knees as a Sky Knight's second-in-command." She shrugged. "Not during my first adventure, at least."

Cayci wasn't thrilled with the reminder. "I know we're not doing well so shut it," she growled before changing topics. "I heard that redhead give the order to his team to clear out the auditorium, why has no one moved?"

"They're hypnotized," Aveil stated bluntly, sending Cayci a pointed look.

She let out a disgruntled sound. "So then why haven't you gotten the crystal from Rica and reversed it?"

"Because that would be smart." A usual line for Aveil when she hadn't thought of something. "I saw how well you were doing with-"

"Why are you down here anyways?" Cayci interrupted Aveil's sarcastic remark.

Aveil muttered something that Cayci didn't quite catch.

"What?"

Still inaudible.

"Speak up!"

"I dropped my crossbow!" Aveil bellowed.

A hush fell over the stadium. Cayci's eyes grew wide with horror as Adrik's sudden laughter reached her ears.

Aveil was full of optimism. "We're going to die."


	8. Finally Climaxing!

...

It took a few seconds too long for Cayci to gather up the courage to poke her head up and take a peek at what was happening. The fighting had started up again and all she could hear from her spot on the floor was the clash of weapons and incoherent shouts.

On the stage, Aerrow and Rica were still going at it. She was impressed how well they were matched; Rica had grace and seemingly natural skill, but Aerrow had the technique and the fearless attitude required. If she didn't dismiss such a thing as baloney, Cayci would've said that they possessed some sort of future sight, each seeing the others moves and blocking them successfully. And if she didn't deny ever feeling such a thing, she just might've been a little jealous.

Aveil tugged on her arm, having obeyed orders to stay down. "What's happening?" She asked. "Are we needed?"

There was a short pause. "No..." Cayci said, a frown on her lips. The Storm Hawks was doing fine without them. She gritted her teeth.

"Can I look?" After receiving a sharp nod, Aveil's head popped up beside her. "Damn," she said in awe. "That guy is doing way better than you with Adrik."

"They're both close to four times my size," Cayci protested, shoulders slumping.

A huge crash rocked the building, Cayci grabbed the seat in front of her to stop from falling.

"Now's not the time to pout, Sky Knight," Aveil said, picking herself up off the ground. She pointed directly above them.

Cayci tipped her head back to look up at the large wooden beam cracked through the middle. There was no doubt in her mind, that thing was going to come down soon.

"Everyone needs to get out." Cayci sprang to attention and began climbing over seats, gently nudging the stunned people aside as she went. "Aveil, go open the doors." She threw the command over her shoulder.

"Back for another taste?" Adrik asked, dodging a blow from his opponent's huge fists.

"Looks like you've got your hands full, I'll come back later," she promised, barely sparing him a glance as she darted past.

The stage was nearly her height, but with her determination, she managed to lunge and roll up onto it. She praised her good timing, Aerrow had just knocked the sword from Rica's hand, and both looked startled that he had gotten in the lucky hit.

"Act now, think later," Cayci mumbled, covering the distance as quick as she could and tackling Rica. They were thrown several yards and she landed on top of the older woman. Cayci recovered faster, sitting up and ripping the necklace from Rica's throat. She held up her prize, letting out a triumphant laugh.

Rica made a noise that sounded like it should only come from demons in nightmares. "Give me that," she snarled, reaching up and grabbing Cayci by the collar.

"In your dreams." Cayci choked as Rica twisted her shirt. "H-here." She tossed the necklace in Aerrow's general direction.

He had barely caught it before turning to someone behind him. "Piper!" Aerrow called. The crystals were passed off to a girl clutching a staff in one hand. "Deactivate it!" He ordered. A loud snap came from the ceiling as the beam came close to falling and he added: "And get these people to safety!"

Cayci barely knew what was going on, concentrating on prying Rica's hand loose. Determination fading with her consciousness, she had a strange but motivating thought run through her mind: Sky Knights were supposed to die glamorously in a bloody battle high in the sky, they were not supposed to suffocate in the midst of a talent show. She hadn't put all the effort and time into training to die so soon.

With a burst of adrenaline, Cayci dug her fingernails into Rica's arm, bent her head and took a chunk out of her enemy's hand. Rica gasped and drew back instinctively, just to snap it back out to strike Cayci across the face.

Thrilled to be breathing again, Cayci scooted herself back as she coughed and panted. "Hah," she whispered hoarsely.

Rica was on her feet, moving quickly towards Cayci, dark eyes glinting harshly in the spotlight.

Aerrow stepped in front Cayci at the last second, lifting his swords and sending Rica a warning glare. He didn't say anything and just stood there, staring her down.

Cayci was pulled her feet and she simply sent Aveil a grateful smile. It hurt too much to speak, but she tried anyways. "Is that everyone?"

Aveil nodded. "It's just us and Aerrow left."

Another loud crack and Adrik appeared out of the dust and debris. "Time to go, Rica," he said urgently. "This place is coming down."

"I didn't notice," Rica said coldly, slowly backing away. She was reluctant to leave without finishing them off. "Don't worry, darlings. I'll be back for you another day."

As they turned and ran, Aerrow moved to face the girls and tried to usher them up the aisle towards the exit. "We've got to get out," he insisted. A smaller beam fell nearby and he jumped. "Now!"

She stayed where she was, frozen, gaze still where their enemies had been. "We're just going to let them get away?" Cayci asked, but her voice was too soft and broken to be made out in the commotion.

"Sometimes you've just got to move her yourself," Aveil informed Aerrow loudly, wrapping her arm around Cayci's waist and dragging her up the steps and out the door.


End file.
